emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5806 (31st December 2010)
Plot Declan feigns indifference as Ella emerges looking stunning on New Year's Eve. The family head to the pub, and as soon as they get there Declan peels off to join the girls. Meanwhile, Mia flirts with Adam and wonders if he's a free man yet. When Scarlett arrives, Adam can't help but steal a few looks at Mia. He joins her at the bar but is shocked when she grabs him and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. After watching the surprise moment, Scarlett marches over and chastises Mia. An almighty row breaks out between Scarlett and Adam with various family members in tow. At the same time, Declan takes the bull by the horns and leads Ella home for a private party. Meanwhile, seeing Michael in the village, Pollard pulls over and coolly asks him to get in. Driving to remote countryside, Pollard tells him to get out and brandishes a tyre iron. Back in the village, Val is suspicious as she questions Turner about what he knows. He reveals there was a lot of scandal surrounding Pollard and the weeks leading up to Elizabeth's death. She questions if he thinks Pollard killed her, but he warily insists she should be talking to Eric. Val then heads straight to the B&B and finds a rattled Pollard - he insists that he paid Michael off. Suspecting he's lying, Val pushes him to tell her the truth. Unconvinced by his response she packs her bags and strides out…Elsewhere, Jackson is positive after his hospital appointment and insists on going to the New Year karaoke party at The Woolpack. However, when he has to keep asking his mum for a drink, it's clear he's getting agitated. He apologises for his behaviour but insists that Hazel gets some help with his care. Also, Derek makes regular glances towards Lisa at the party. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes